


Soulmarks | TSUKIKAGE

by tobiohrs



Series: Soulmarks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiohrs/pseuds/tobiohrs
Summary: Book 1 : Soulmark Series[ SOULMATES ]( Kei Tsukishima never cared for soulmates.Ever since he found out about his fatherand what happened to his elder brother.He decided it was just fate and didn't wantto fall in the line, so he shut out soulmates )( Tobio Kageyama always thought he wasone of the 1% that doesn't have a soulmate,he was always bullied for being different.He stopped caring about soulmates andblamed destiny for everything )[Disclaimer] :( Haikyuu!! And the characters do not belongto me. )
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Soulmarks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Soulmarks | TSUKIKAGE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Haikyuu Soulmate AU book series. This is book 1

'A soulmark'

When someone reaches the age of 10 a tiny mark appears on a limb of their body. It resembles their significant other's favorite thing.

Only 1% of the population never receive a soulmark. Those who do not receive one. Ends up alone.

But those who end up without a soulmark, but their soulmate has their mark. It means their soulmate wanted nothing to do with soulmates.

\- x -

9 year old Kei Tsukishima just watched his elder brother. He seemed upset about something. "Akiteru?" His mother called to him. "Ah yes ma'am?" His brown orbs looked up at his only parent. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Just my soulmate that's all." He said with a sad smile. "Did Sakeo say she was busy again?" She asked. "Sorta." He said. "More like she stood me up. For the 4th time this month.". Kei absolutely hated seeing his brother upset. 

He went over and hugged his elder brother. Akiteru looked surprised for a minute then hugged his younger brother. This wasn't a first for a soulmate in our family to do this. Kei had never met his father because of what Akiteru has told him his father left when his mother was still pregnant with him.

They both refused to tell Kei what he was like. Kei just stopped asking at this point. When he heard about his father he started to dislike soulmates. Now hearing this made Kei completely despise the word 'soulmate'.

Kei continued to try and comfort his elder brother.

\- x -

9 year old Tobio Kageyama was playing with his elder sister Miwa. "Onee?" He called out for his sister. "Yeah?" She answered. "Who's your soulmate?" He asked. His blue orbs shining up at his sisters. "I don't know yet Tobio. I haven't met them." She said.

"Do some people never find their soulmate?" He asked. "Well most people find them. Some never do. Do you think you'll find yours Tobio?" Miwa asked. "I want to find mine." Tobio said folding his hands gently together.

"Well whoever they are I'll accept them as family. Anything that makes you happy Tobio." She said. Tobio nodded and responded with a small smile.

Miwa's phone went off as she grabbed it. "I'll be right back Tobio." She said standing up from the floor and leaving the room. Tobio glanced at the calendar.

December 20th. Two more days then he will receive his soulmark. He kept imagining what his soulmate will like. Would they be short or tall? Dark or Light hair? He couldn't stop thinking about it. 

He could barely wait until he turned 10. He smiled as he continued to play with the tiny version of an actual volleyball. He loves volleyball. 

\- x -

Soon enough Tobio's birthday came around. He looked over all his arms and his legs, but not mark appeared or even seemed visible. That upset him. His sister opened the door. "Happy 10th Birthday Tobio!" She said happily. He smiled gently at hurt - hiding the fact he was upset that he couldn't find his mark.

Miwa had taken Tobio out to the places he wanted to go. He was happy about being able to go out for his birthday, but all that happiness went away by midnight on his birthday.

"No mark." He mumbled continuing to look over his skin for even a tiny mark. He had rubbed his skin and everything, but nothing. Then it hit the little Tobio.

He was the 1% that didn't have a soulmark

Tobio cried silently. He couldn't believe it, but it was reality. Everyday from that day until he reached middle school he would look for a soulmark. Nothing printed his skin.

He saw that all of his friends had soulmates. Some even had met theirs. Tobio just ignored them when the subject was brought up. It broke his heart that he didn't have one.

Some people found out and rumors spread around the school. Leading to him being bullied. Tobio finally shut everyone out of his life becoming known as the 'King of the Court'.

\- x -

September 27th. Kei's 10th birthday. Right below his elbow a simple milk box appeared. His soulmate's favorite thing was milk. The blond shook his head and covered it up with his sleeve. Kei came out of his room to be greeted by his elder brother and his mother.

"Happy Birthday Kei!" They said together. Kei smiled a little. "Thanks!" He said. They stayed home most of the day. By midnight Kei started to scratch at his soulmark. Hoping to remove it.

Everyday he tried to cover it up. Hating to see it. It was difficult, but Kei ended up using some bandages to cover it up. Since he never used arm pads when he played volleyball. 

His closet friend - Tadashi Yamaguchi - kept talking about who his soulmate could be. His mark was a volleyball. That could be anyone, but not me. Yamaguchi just continued to talk and talk about who they could be and he wished he could meet him soon.

Yamaguchi even asked Kei at some point about his mark. "I don't wish to talk about mine." He said bluntly, but his voice seemed to become cold. Yamaguchi nodded and never asked him again.

The two went to the same middle school. Kei always notice how Yamaguchi would look at everyone at the volleyball team. Hoping he would find his other half.

Kei never even tried. Because he didn't care. He doubt he would ever find them in his lifetime. 

The thought made him frown. 'I'm sure I'll meet them, but I won't care about them at all.'. That was his promise to himself. If he ever found his soulmate - male or female - he would never bat an eye towards them.

Never show anything to them. That's what he wanted. He didn't want his relationship end like his families. It was like a curse on the Tsukishima's. If they find our soulmate they just leave them.

Maybe that was just fate.


End file.
